Seven Days
by Chairman Stein
Summary: Strange events are leading the world into chaos. Disease, famine, war, and madness are tearing Japan and the world apart. Seven days remain…
1. Day Eight

**Author's Notes & Information-**

**Thank you for deciding to take a look upon this little story. I'm glad to be sharing it with all of you and it has been in my head for quite some time. So please, enjoy and feel free to leave reviews and PMs to give me polite, but critical, advice/tips. Also, I am hunting for a Beta-Reader, if you wish to be said Reader please contact me via PMs and we can talk, thank you. – Stein**

**Title: **Seven Days

**Summary: **Strange events are leading the world into chaos. Disease, famine, war, and madness are tearing Japan and the world apart. Seven days remain…

**Genre: **Supernatural/Mystery

**Rated: **T/Borderline M (Strong Language, Uncomfortable Themes, Blood/Gore)

**Disclaimer(s):** Ouran and its characters are owned by Bisco Hatori, Hakusensha, and Madman Entertainment; I simply own my OCs and all that jazz.

* * *

**Day Eight (Prologue)**

"By decree of Emperor Akihito and the Honorable Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, the National Diet and all Public Offices are closed and suspended until further notice. From this point forward the Japanese nation shall be governed by Emperor Akihito and the JSDF. All citizens in major cities are to report to the nearest Safe zones and be tested for any symptoms of TWM1… By decree of Emperor Aki-"

Out of nervousness, Kaoru turned off the Television, no matter what channel it was on the same message played on repeat. Hikaru had stepped out into the hallway to answer his phone, which had been ringing non-stop with calls from the other hosts. Farther down the hall, Kaoru could hear the flustered movements of the manor staff as they collected the numerous things the Hitachiin family would need prior to leaving for the Safe zone. Kaoru paced the twins' room, his mind racing with questions and worries about what the future held. He didn't know why he was worried, his brother and himself had already been tested for what the news called 'The White Madness' and 'TWM1' with negative tests. However, what about everyone else? Had the other Hosts been tested already? Surely, it would only make sense; right?

"Kaoru, get your stuff! We needed to leave five minutes ago!" Hikaru shouted from down the hall.

"Okay, just give me a minute!" Kaoru yelled back, tossing an assortment of clothes, toiletries, and his 3DS into his backpack that lay upon the bed. He knew it wouldn't all fit in, but he aimed for 'necessities' in his mind. He knew that if he and his brother were going to be stuck in a gym or something equally horrible for god-knows how long, they were going to need something or another to keep them entertained; and with that, he gave a final look at his room before shutting the door and dashing down the hallway after his brother. Little did he or Hikaru know, it would be the last time they would step foot in the Hitachiin manor…

* * *

Tokyo, like most major cities in Japan, had a problem with entering and leaving the city; but even for the largely populated 'city of the future' the traffic and panic on the roads was chaos. It was easily the largest pile-up the twins, and their parents, had ever seen in their lives. Miles of stopped, some even empty, vehicles. People began abandoning their cars, taking their luggage in both hands and moving in total chaos, a stampede of people walking and running in a single direction. The sight was truly one Kaoru never wished to see, watching helplessly as more and more people joined in painful exodus towards the city. It only took a few minutes of the sight for the twins to exit their own limousine and take their backpacks in hand and join the panicked mass, their parents' right ahead of them. As they walked, Kaoru could hear men angrily shouting, women and children crying, and the honking of horns from those who still had faith in their vehicles. Kaoru instinctively took hold of his twins hand, holding it tightly, never wanting to let go. Hikaru looked towards him, his face holding a look of worry but maintain stability.

"It's going to be okay Kaoru; we're going to be fine." He said, his voice barely audible over the chaos around them. None-the-less, Kaoru felt a tad bit calmer upon hearing his brother's words. Then, he looked ahead of him, at the long grueling march ahead, and he wondered if the other Hosts were in their situation as well…

* * *

Haruhi stood next to her father, his left hand holding her right for dear life. She certainly felt calmer than her father, but she could understand his worries. Dad was always protective, and now he felt he had to protect himself as well, something she knew he was rare to feeling. Both Haruhi and her father held their small bags of luggage, staring onward towards the small booth where they would receive their virus testing, have their luggage inspected, and hopefully be allowed into the safe zone. It was ironic in a way, the safe zone chosen for the district and the safe zone all hosts agreed to go to, was stationed at Ouran Academy. Haruhi assumed this was due to its size and the walls that surrounded the entire academy. Haruhi remembered hearing Tamaki tell her how his father was furious about the ordinance but his hands were tied in the matter, as all of the zones were by decree of the supreme authority of the JSDF.

"_Next!_"

Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts, the siren placed at the top of the booth rang far into the lines of frightened and nervous Tokyo citizens. The two soldiers guarding the booth gestured for them to step forward. With worried, but hopeful, glances; Haruhi and her father stepped into the booth.

"Papers, Please."

Haruhi and her Father turned their attention to the Inspector. He wore a normal uniform of anyone within the JSDF, the tan-green camouflage; however this man wore a gas-mask. In a disease situation, a mask of some sort would make sense; however, TWM1 was not transmutable by air or contact with infected personnel, it was a virus spread by blood. None-the-less, Haruhi and her father held out their Citizen Identification Cards and their vaccination certificates, both of which were only recently made mandatory and widely created. The Inspector took their cards, and pushed the shutters down. The cramped booth was silent for a long, nervous, moment. Finally, the Inspector re-opened the shutters and handed their cards back out.

"You two check out, now please hold out your left hands." The Inspector said; his voice calm and soothing.

Haruhi and her father both held out their hands, Haruhi feeling a twist in her stomach as the Inspector removed two small syringes from under the booth's divider.

"This will just take a moment; luckily TWM1 is easily recognized in blood samples." The Inspector chuckled, casually pricking both Fujioka's arms with the tiny needles. Within only a few moments a small bit of blood appeared in both syringes and the Inspector removed the needles.

"Thank you, give me another moment." He said, slamming the shutters again.

Through the shutters, Haruhi and her father heard the beeping of a machine. The first beep was high-pitched, the second a lower-pitch. Haruhi felt her heart sink like a stone. Had they made a mistake coming here?

The shutters opened once more, and The Inspector looked at the two for a moment before speaking.

"We have found an issue. Mr. Fujioka, you are negative. However, Ms. Fujioka's blood sample is coming out…Odd. My machine cannot say if she is negative or positive. She will have to come with us for further testing." The Inspector said, a bit of pity in his muffled voice.

"Check again! I am not leaving my little girl just because your machine can't give an answer." Her father sternly replied. Haruhi could hear it though, the doubt and frustration in his voice. Her father was worried.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fujioka but we have yet to have any inaccuracies within the test and no one has come out 'neutral' in testing. In fact I didn't even realize such a result existed. But I promise you she will remain safe and in the medical ward. If you would like I can escort her myself." The Inspector continued, his head turning towards Haruhi, his eyes were barely identifiable inside the black eye-holes of the mask.

Haruhi could feel tears rising in her eyes; she looked in panic towards her father. Her father held the same look of panic mixed with fear. He was just as helpless as her.

"I'm not leaving my girl, if you take her I'm going as well!" Her father shouted, anger and fear rising in his voice. The unfolding scene had caught the attention of one of the guards, who had now moved to the entrance.

"What is holding up the line?" The Guard asked, his voice stern and deep. The Inspector looked towards him, shrugging his head towards Haruhi's Father. "We're having a bit of a problem with the girl's results."

The Guard scoffed, looking annoyed with the entire situation. "Take her to the Med Ward, you know the procedure." He replied, a somewhat smug look upon his face.

"I already said that, Mr. Fujioka doesn't want her to go."

The Guard took a step towards Haruhi's Father, his hand reaching out and firmly grasping his arm. "Well then Mr. Fujioka, I suggest you let us do our jobs. We have a lot of people to process and get into safety before nightfall and you are preventing that. So move along."

"Get your filthy hands off me you! You have no right to-"

The Guard let go of his arm, only to retract it into a fist and send it towards Mr. Fujioka's stomach. Not seeing it coming, he collapsed in an instant, giving a yelp of pain as his knees hit the stone ground.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?!" Haruhi shouted, dropping to her father's side. "Dad, are you alright?"

Her father nodded, taking in a long breath after having it all knocked out of him. "I'm fine sweetie. Daddy will be just fine." His voice was shaking and there was exasperation in every word.

Within a moment, Haruhi felt a gloved hand force her to her feet. She turned her head in a snap and saw the Inspector holding her bag in his other hand. "Please come with me, your Father will be alright." He said, pulling Haruhi towards the exit of the booth. She used all her might to break free from the grip, but the soldier was stronger by a large degree. She watched helplessly as The Guard brought her father to his feet and took him out of the entrance of the booth. "Maybe a night in detention will help you my friend." He chuckled; his careless voice was cold and his sneer wide. In those few moments, Haruhi lost sight of her father, and a new inspector entered the booth…

"_Next!"_

* * *

Haruhi boiled with anger, but she did not resist as the Inspector took her down the long hallway in the primary school building. She had only entered the building a few times, and even then only for a few minutes. This area was foreign to the utmost degree.

"I'm sorry for the way Sergeant Akuma handled your father. He had no right to hit him." The Inspector said, loosening his grasp on Haruhi. "I wouldn't have handled that way, but the Sergeant is a grunt and trained in violence. I haven't introduced myself have I?" The Inspector continued, his head turning towards Haruhi.

"I'm Sergeant Waiqiao. Akuma is a Master Sergeant, I'm simply Sergeant. I'm sure you and I will get to know each-other pretty well soon enough. When I'm not at Processing I normally guard the Medical Ward, making sure no one is going to steal drugs or any sharp tools. You know how some people might be in desperate times." He chuckled, turning both himself and Haruhi towards a pair of double doors half-way down the hall.

The sign above the door, reading 'Nurses Office' had a crude black paint stripe dashed over. Below the sign on the wall, was the equally crude black paint text reading 'Southern Medical Ward A'. Sergeant Waiqiao pushed the doors open, and escorted Haruhi inside.

The 'Medical Ward' was empty, in fact, it was almost barren. The entire space only had a medium sized bed, a small restroom to the left, and a small, empty, shelf. The walls were light-blue and there were no windows. Haruhi had barely scanned the room before she felt herself pushed forward, her backpack dropped next to her.

"What the hell?" She cried, turning towards the Sergeant. "What is this place?!" She hollered, her anger rising at the sudden rudeness of the Sergeant.

"I can't talk now. I have to return to Processing. Food will be brought to you, we'll talk later. You understand girl?" The Sergeant said; his voice suddenly serious and stern.

Before Haruhi could reply, the Sergeant shut the double doors, and she could hear the turn of a key, the tromping of boots soon faded out of range. All Haruhi could do was sit down upon the bed. She felt her anger subside, and tears begin rising once again. Her father was gone, and she was now alone, in a place she didn't know, and trapped. She was not one to cry often, but now seemed appropriate. She looked towards the dull light-blue ceiling, and thought about her mother…

* * *

**Author's Note: This has been the Prologue to Seven Days. If you have decided to read this mess to this point, thank you! Leave a review telling me what you think, I will read all of them and take all your advice and opinions into consideration. I will once again say I am looking for a Beta-Reader and if you would like to see chapters to this story early, leave me a message and we'll have a chat. Once again, thank you. - Stein**


	2. Day Seven, Act One

**Author's Note & Information-**

**I am very sorry. I just want to get that out now, since it has been over a month since I updated this story. To summarize, I have had some health issues and the end of the school year to deal with and have been very busy. However, with summer here and my medical situation (mostly) handled, I will be updating more often. Please, continue to review, follow, favorite, etc. I still am looking for a Beta-Reader as well! If you are interested, shoot me a PM or something of the sort. Enjoy the chapter! – Stein**

* * *

**Day Seven (Act One)**

The night was brutal, Hikaru and Kaoru walked with their parents for miles into Tokyo. Immigrants from out-lying towns and even others 'aristocrats' marched into Tokyo by the hundreds. Those who couldn't walk any farther were left behind; no one took notice of the elderly or the injured requesting assistance. It was a hundred man march of damnation. Kaoru was glad they hadn't encountered any infected on the march; if they had, bloodshed within the long line would have been certain. As they had walked, Hikaru and Kaoru heard passing stories of what was happening in other cities and even simply a few miles ahead as people talked to one-another to bide their grueling march-time. It seemed that Cell-Phones were now worthless, all Wi-Fi was down and it seemed phone-calls were being restricted to Government access, no one knew for certain; it was all just rumors and hear-say.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Kaoru snapped out of his head, looking towards his brother as they sat by their parents on a bench. The routine was simple, every four miles or so they would stop and rest.

"Nothing in particular, trying to keep my mind off the pain in my feet." Kaoru chuckled, smiling to cover up the grimace in his heart at the shooting pain from his feet. He cursed the fact he didn't put on tennis-shoes before they left the manor. Hikaru simply nodded, giving a slight grin. Kaoru knew he felt the same way, he could tell by the occasional fidget his twin gave when they sat to rest.

As they sat, they watched tired and flat-out ill looking people pass, their faces showing pain and discomfort as they walked, the Safe Zones couldn't be too much farther…

* * *

Tamaki idly played with a pen from his Father's desk. He stood right outside the office, leaning comfortably against the wall as he waited for his Father to end a phone-call with someone from the JSDF. Father spent most of his time doing that now it seemed, the stress was showing on his face and in his personality. The once calm and caring man withdrew himself, becoming much more introverted and had frequent mood-swings. He would go from his quiet self into a rage over minute things he would never become upset over; to Tamaki, and many other people, it seemed as though the world and its occupants were changing too quickly and too radically. Outside, things remained as much the same as the previous day, the never ceasing patriotic music, shouts from soldiers and cries of women and children; it wouldn't stop for some time most likely.

"I agreed to turn my academy into a Safe-Zone for Tokyo, not the entire Prefecture! Ouran does not have enough rooms inside or out to hold so many people! So I suggest, General, you figure out a second Safe-Zone fast! We are already packed into these buildings as it is!"

Tamaki turned his attention to the sounds from his father's office, with a final curse he heard his father slam the phone receiver back into place in its base. With Cell-Phones and even internet being restricted nationally, corded phones were going to be the only way for communication between civilians at long-distance; therefore, father pulled out the old corded monstrosity.

"Son, I know you're still out there!" His father barked, giving the signal for Tamaki to step back into the room. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long, what did you need to talk to me about?" His father continued, almost suddenly returning to his fatherly state.

Tamaki quickly took a seat in front of his father's desk, putting the pen onto the polished oak surface and looking at his father cautiously, he never realized how intimidating his father could look with the afterglow of anger.

"This is about your Host friends isn't it?" He said, leaning back in his chair and giving a sudden and sincere look of empathy.

Tamaki nodded, keeping his somewhat tense posture as he spoke. "Since our Cells don't work at this point, I have no idea where Haruhi or the Hitachiins are. Before all services were shut down, I was able to find out that Hone- I mean Mitsukuni, and Takashi are safe in Kyoto. From the way the soldiers talk, they have a feeling that Kyoto won't hold much longer without more men to fight the infected and keep the peace, I can only hope those two stay safe." Tamaki finished, leaning back in his chair like his father, giving a sigh and rubbing his forehead.

Tamaki's father stared at his son, looking over the young adult, trying his best to hold his fatherly composure and not show his son how worried he was as well. Tamaki was a free spirit, but Tamaki would often reflect stress and concern to whatever his father held stress and concern towards. Therefore, it was best for Yuzuru [1] to simply keep it in. His eyes glanced to the photo of his mother, Shizue Suoh, and he could only pray silently that things were better in Ame [2].

* * *

Haruhi woke early; at least what she believed was early. Due to the lack of windows, she simply felt it was early when she woke. She spent most of the night teary eyed and looking for any way to get out of the room. The only possible way to escape the 'medical ward' was a ventilation shaft that sat in the wall above the bed. However, it was bolted to the wall and would require a large screwdriver or a drill to remove. Plus she would barely fit into the shaft; being stuck would have been a fate equal or worse than death in her mind. Without any way of telling time, she began to feel a strange calmness wash over her. In a way, it felt as though time had simply stopped and she was in some sort of purgatory where nothing outside of the room existed. It soon hit her that the entire theory that crafted itself in her mind was most likely due to dehydration. When the Sergeant returned the previous evening, he simply left a small tray holding a sandwich and a handful of chips, no drink of any sort. Did he do it on purpose? Was it an accident? All of these thoughts ran through her mind as she lay upon the uncomfortable mattress and waited for oblivion. Her thoughts and fears were cut short by the sudden click of keys in the double door's keyhole.

"Good morning Ms. Fujioka. Or can I call you Haruhi?" The Inspector asked, carrying another tray. This tray held scrambled eggs, a strip of bacon, and a link of sausage. "I hope you aren't a vegan, the troop's breakfast doesn't really have any salad." He continued, chuckling as he placed it next to Haruhi. Upon the bedside table he laid a medium-sized glass of milk, next to that a bottle of water. "I forgot to give you your water last night, hope you didn't suffer." He finished, taking a seat across from Haruhi.

Haruhi didn't speak, she knew it was rude, but simply dug in to the meal before her. Upon seeing food and drink, she felt as though she had marched through a desert and back again; and she ate with the same motivation.

"Well then, I guess my sandwich last night didn't tide you over for long. I'll have to grab you a bit more for now on." The Inspector chuckled, tapping his foot against the floor as he leaned forward, his arms resting together between his knees. "Sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have shoved you, but I had to keep the show going for Akuma." He continued, his gas-mask continuing to muffle his voice.

At the mention of the cruel master-sergeant, Haruhi stopped eating to speak. "How is my father? Is he alright?" It was the only question on her mind at that point, and she needed relief of the worry in her mind.

"Yes, he was held for a few hours in detainment, but he's fine. Akuma knows that if he roughed up a civilian more than usual I'd report it. I'm not a bad guy Haruhi, and I know you think that." The Inspector replied, scratching at the black hair on the back of his head. "This afternoon a doctor will be visiting you, he's going to take some blood and a few other samples for testing. If we can verify our suspicions and confirm that the machine was bugged or something similar, you will be out of here in two days tops."

"And if you can't confirm that?"

The Inspector remained silent for a moment, obviously not suspecting to receive that question. "We'll discuss that when, and if, it happens." He replied quietly. "Don't stress over that yet, I trust Doctor Buran will solve this entire incident in no time."

"Who's Doctor Buran? He's not a school physician." Haruhi asked, eyebrows raised at the foreign Doctor's name.

"Doctor Buran is a specialist, during the outbreak in Taiwan he and his team worked on curing this plague. If it wasn't for him Korea, Japan, and China would have had the plague much sooner than we did. He saved a lot of lives and gave us time to plan evacuation routes. He's a German, but has spent most of his career in southern China I believe? Perhaps it was Vietnam, I forget." The Inspector finished, rising to his feet and taking the previous night's tray into his gloved hands. "I'll be off for now, my work calls me and I would like to grab at least a snack before I have to stand and process people for two hours. I suggest you prepare yourself for Doctor Buran, look as nice as you can and be on your best behavior. Goodness, I sound like a father." He chuckled, walking towards the doors and shutting it before Haruhi could utter anything in reply. The doors locked and the Inspector's shadow vanished from the doorway.

* * *

With the last ships bearing civilians leaving Yokohama, many turned to the underground for ways to leave Japan. Smugglers were costly, but effective and rarely were caught in their boats as they took civilians en-mass out of Japan towards Russia or east towards safe pacific islands that were clean of infection. It was a difficult but paying career. However, in the slums of Yokohama word spread fast of a smuggler brining people into Japan. Why in the world anyone would go from safety to the rapidly falling island was a complete mystery. No one dared go out to the harbor and look for the mystery boat, anyone that was mad enough to re-enter Japan was not someone many would want to meet. So, while the mist of the early morning crept upon the shipping city, no one saw the small boat touch upon the coast nearly three or four miles out of the city.

"Here we are. A few miles outside Yokohama, just like you asked. My men will bring your things out; I assume you have some form of transportation waiting for you? Wandering the outer-city isn't safe you know." The Captain said, watching his small group of sailors laid old and molded crates upon the sand, using flashlights to guide their way about the misty beach.

"Don't worry Captain, my men will ensure my safety. Now, about your payment, two million yen was the agreement." He replied, his voice monotone, dead in any emotion.

Before the Captain had fully turned to face him, he felt a silenced bullet rip through his skull, in one ear and out the other. With a yelp, the smuggler-captain crumpled to the ground against the control panel, blood and brain matter oozing against the metal of the panel and the glass windows. 'He' trotted out of the control room, giving a whistle out into the darkness. Before his lips parted his own men opened fire upon the sailors on the beach, their rifles ripping the unsuspecting sailors to pieces upon the sand. Crimson covered the sands, and the moans of the injured hung for a short while before they were dispatched by 'His' men in quick bursts of gunfire. Afterward, the beach was dark, the only sound was the calmness of the morning waves, the sun just beginning to appear and show the massacre on the beach. 'He' removed his umbrella, and in a snap let it bloom over him and hide himself from the rising sun, a smile upon his face.

"Come along gentlemen, the car shouldn't be too far from here. Someone get on the radio and call up the rest of us. We have a city to burn."

* * *

**And there you have it! The first act of Day Seven! Who is this mystery man? What testing will Haruhi undertake with Dr. Buran? What will happen to everybody's favorite Hitachiin twins?! Well you can expect another act soon! Until then review, give me tips on what I am doing right/wrong, your support is what keeps me writing! - Stein**

**Also, notes!**

**[1]: Yes, that is indeed Tamaki's Father's name!**

**[2]: Ame is, in Shinto religion, heaven.**


End file.
